Each fight has it's own price
by FujoShizaya
Summary: After defeating Satan Rin collapsed on the ground, blood pouring out of his wounds and blue flames slowly disappearing as he put his sword away. Smiling sadly Rin let the tears fall on the ground 'It's all over now, father'


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ao no Exorcist or the characters, they belong to Katou Kazue, the creator of Ao no Exorcist.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Fanfic might include blood, swearing and possible death so reading it is your own choise. (Contains imagined end of Ao no Exorcist)  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> hints of Bon x Rin (if I continue this it will become BonxRin)  
><strong>Series:<strong> Ao no Exorcist  
><strong>Fic made by:<strong>Akari Yukimura 

xxxxx 

After defeating Satan, Rin collapsed on the ground, blood pouring out of his wounds. The demon boy was weak, but he still forced himself to put his sword away and blue flames slowly disappeared in the air. Smiling sadly Rin let the tears fall on the ground _'It's all over now, father.'_ (Rin means Shiro not Satan)

"Nii-san!" Yukio shouts at his twinbrother and everyone else also turned towards the collapsed hero, fearing the worst.

Everyone rushed becides Rin while Yukio quickly ran to his brother turning him around to check out his injuries.

"R-Rin's wounds won't heal." Yukios voice was shaky and his hands were trembling as he started to search pandages from the back he was carrying with him.  
>"Oy! Yu-... Sensei! What's wrong with Rin!" Bon panicked as he looked at his bleeding friend.<br>"Y-Yuki-chan is Rin going to be okay?" Shiemi worried.  
>"I... don't know." Yukio lowered his gaze at his brother and started to bandage him. "Everyone else should go and help others with their injuries, we need to get back to the academy." <em>'Or else Rin might...' <em>"Suguro-kun! Would you carry Rin back to academy? I still need to look others who have serious injuries and there is no one else as strong as you?" Yukio begged Bon and then turned towars others, "Everyone else, come with me, we need to find out if there is other wounded comrades."

Everyone else left with Yukio and Bon was left alone with Rin, who was just barely still in conscious.

"Rin." The taller male whispered and slowly lifted the smaller one on his back, so he could carry him with ease back to the academy.

Yukio and others were walking ahead of Bon, carrying others with no power to walk anymore. Rin had been quietly clutching Bon's shirt as the taller boy carried him on his back, then the silence was broken by a weak question, "I...s e-...veryone all...right?" Rin was slightly shaking and his voice was cracking when he forced his voice out.

Bon felt Rins grip tighten after the guestion and guessed that the boy was really worried about his friends.

"Yeah, few bruises, cuts and messy uniforms everywhere, but everyone is still alive." Bon's expression melted into a genlte smile at the end of the sentence.

"Is i-it so? T-that was... good to... hear." Rin whispered, then he took one last shaky breath and his grip loosened. _'That's good, everyone is... allright.' _Rin thought and smiled _'I can finally... finally...'_

Bon quickly catched Rin when he started to fall down from his back and placed the smaller boy on the ground.

"Rin..." Bon shook the boys shoulder but received nothing. "Rin!" He shook the boy with more force, but Rin didn't made any move. Bon placed his right hand on Rins neck to find the pulse, only to find out that it was slowing down with rapid speed. His friend was fading away.

"Oy! Help! I need help! Rin needs help!" Bon cried desperately but everyone was so far away that they couldn't hear him anymore. _'No... .No!NO!' _Bon lifted Rin up and started to run after others.

"B-Bon..." Rin whispered weakly and barely opened his eyes to see his friend's face but the taller one didn't hear him, the panic was taking over him when he rushed forward to get help for the dying boy in his arms.

Rin rised his arm and touched Bon's cheek with it. Bon's eyes widened and he looked into those blue eyes, now filled with tears. Rin smiled with all his might and forced his lungs to breath air in, for one last time so he could say those three words he always wanted to tell him.

Rin's eyes started to close but he still smiled as he whispered;

"I love you." 

xxxxx 

**A/N:** Thank you for reading this short fic (^^ ) I haven't seen many Bon x Rin fics what makes me sad (Q.Q ) Because I like them! I'm sorry this is again an drama/angst/tragedy etc. fiction (T-T ) But it's just my style to write them this way (^_^ ) This fic is oneshot at the moment but I might continue it later if the readers want so :)


End file.
